disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Elric
Edward Elric Edward is a young Sorceror about the age of 15. He is a student in the roleplay series 'They're All Real' and is played by TaoStars309. Childhood/Past Edward was born in a small town called Risenbool. He was the eldest of two boys, parented by Hoenhiem Elric and the late Trisha Elric. As a child, Edward﻿ was an inquisitive youth. He often spent his time reading at an early age as well as playing pranks that were far too advanced for a child the age of four. When Edward was 5, his father left his mother after strange occurances began to happen within the Elric home. Soon after, Edward began to discover that he possessed unnatural abilities. Edward entertained his mother and brother with his uncontrolled simple magic tricks but one day things took a turn for the worse. When Edward's mother caught an untreatable illness, Edward had to grow sooner than expected because of his role in taking care of his younger brother. He suppressed the urge to use his abilities in order keep others around him from getting hurt. At the age of 7, Edward's power backlashed and opened up with a black magic that he could not control. Because of this, Edward lost his younger brother. Feeling defeated, Edward had no choice but to look to his father for help. Edward began his journey, destroying almost everything in his wake because of the backlash. When Edward found his father, he discovered that the man had not aged at all. Edward began to train under his father but soon the time came for Hoenhiem to leave his son once more. Furious, Edward demanded to know why his father developed an Abandonment Habit. Edward soon found out that his magic comes from his father's decaying life. The reason for the transfer of power comes from not mastering the ability to full extent. Hoenheim didn't master all that he needed to know so his body is reacting by sending the magical power to Edward, his successor. Once the transformation is complete, Hoenhiem will turn to dust and Edward will be the new Sorceror of the Elric family. Unfortunately, Edward was killed in a freak accident, but his father managed to revive him at the cost of Edward's right arm and left leg. Now, Edward has to learn all that he can at Spirit High. Power(s) Edward's powers are relatively unknown to his extent. He is capable of childish pranks and illusions. He is basically trying to learn how to control his power and work to learn more. *Levitation- Edward is able to lift heavy objects and give the false appearance of flying. *Intangability- Able to manipulate solid matter to allow a person to physically pass through it. *Alchemy- Able to tranfigure something of equal matter into a different appearance. Personality Edward is very mature for his age being able to take on fatherly responsibilities and is also rather bookish. Despite his intelligenc, Edward is shy and hardly knows how to react with other people. He tries to avoid fighting whenever possible but if pushed, he is able to dish it out. Once Edward opens up to someone, he is a great listener, talkative and very loyal. Relationship(s) Jane Porter- Edward's first crush at Spirit High. He noticed her in the library as she was helping another student study. He likes her because she is very pretty and seems to be dedicated to knowledge